


rain

by Pterodactyl



Series: Werewolf!Blaine 'Verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: part of klaine advent drabble challenge 2016. prompt: rain. burt and carole find out.





	

The rain has been coming down nonstop for about forty-five minutes now, and Kurt’s sitting in the kitchen waiting for the now-familiar  _ scratch-scratch-thunk _ of Blaine’s front paws against the back door. His parents should be out for another three hours, and all he’s thinking about is warming his boyfriend up under the sheets. They’d be a little pushed for time, sure, but it’s always worth it with Blaine.

A few minutes later, he hears  _ scratch-scratch-scratch _ and jumps up to open the back door. Blaine’s standing there in wolf form, soaking wet and looking really pretty miserable.

“Hey,” Kurt says, grabbing the towels he left on the chair nearby, “You look soaked.”

Wolf-Blaine gives him a look that screams  _ you think? _

Kurt tosses one of the towels on the floor and Blaine steps onto it delicately, leaving muddy pawmarks on the linoleum. Carefully, Kurt kneels and drops the other towel over Wolf-Blaine’s head, smiling when Blaine pokes his nose out from underneath it and whines.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Kurt rubs his head dry, “Impatient.”

He’s about to get up and grab the third towel when he hears the front door open and his father’s voice call out “We’re home!”

“ _ Shit _ ,” Kurt hisses, scrambling towards the kitchen door, “Shit, shit,  _ shit _ -”

Footsteps come closer, and out of the corner of his eye Kurt sees Blaine shake the towel off his head and start turning towards the back door. Kurt stops in his tracks, turns back to open the door, let Blaine escape, when -

“Kurt, Carole and I bought - oh my  _ god _ what in hell is that?”

“Dad,” Kurt holds out his hands, “I can explain.”

His father grabs his wrist and pulls him back. “You let a  _ dog _ into the house, Kurt? What the hell were you thinking? Carole!”

Carole appears in the doorway, sees Blaine - now hiding in the corner, ears back - and screams. “ _ Oh my god what the - _ ”

“I’m calling animal control,” he pushes Kurt out of the door, “Or the police, it could have rabies -”

“Dad,  _ no  _ -”

“You can’t just let animals into the house, Kurt, no matter how miserable they look -”

“He’s not an animal, Dad you have to let me  _ explain _ -”

“ - could end up getting  _ killed _ , do you think I want to bury my son because he let some rabies-crazy -”

“ _ It’s Blaine! _ ”

Burt freezes. Kurt pushes past him, shoves the door to the kitchen open, and points at the wolf sitting in the corner of the room with his ears back. “That is  _ Blaine _ . I swear, it’s Blaine.”

“What?” his father stares at him, visibly confused, “How - how is that Blaine?”

“He’s a werewolf,” Kurt backs into the kitchen, reaches a hand out behind him. “Blaine. Please.”

He doesn’t have to turn around to know that Blaine’s shifting back, he just feels it. Seconds later, Blaine’s hand slips into his, and he looks at his dad. “See? It’s Blaine.”

Burt puts a hand to his face. “Okay. Okay. I need a minute.”

“Right,” Kurt glances over his shoulder and sees that Blaine is still kneeling, looking terrified. He turns his back on his dad and falls to his knees next to his boyfriend.

“Hey,” he murmurs, “It’s okay.”

Blaine’s other hand is fisted in the towel covering his lap. “Burt wasn’t supposed to find out like this,” he whispers, “He wasn’t supposed to find out like this, Kurt, what are we going to do -”

“It’s gonna be okay,” Kurt says softly, “It’s gonna be fine. I promise.”

Blaine’s smeared with mud from his journey over, and Kurt rubs a smudge off his wrist. “You need to warm up. Get in the shower or something.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Blaine’s eyes search his face, and Kurt realises he’s  _ shaking _ , “Your dad -”

“Will come around,” Kurt says, “C’mon. Go upstairs, shower, and I’ll talk to my dad.”

Blaine looks glad to escape, and once he’s safely up the stairs Kurt squares his shoulders and turns to face his dad and Carole, both of them seated on the couch.

There’s about thirty seconds of silence before his father lits his face out of his hands and asks “How long have you known?”

Kurt swallows. “About six months.”

“And you didn’t think I needed to know?”

“I’m not going to start sharing things that aren’t mine to share,” Kurt folds his arms, “I’m not going to do that.”

“He could be  _ dangerous _ , Kurt -”

“In the entire time you’ve known Blaine, has he ever seemed like a danger to  _ anyone? _ ” Kurt demands, “Has he ever done anything to make you think he’d hurt me?”

“You know he hasn’t, but that doesn’t mean - he turns into a  _ wolf _ .”

“Blaine as a wolf is just like Blaine as a human,” Kurt says, “He wouldn’t hurt a fly, and he would  _ never _ hurt me.”

His father groans, takes off his hat and runs a hand over his head. “Jesus, Kurt. Are you ever gonna be a typical kid?”

Kurt shrugs. “He’s not a wild animal, Dad. He’s still Blaine, just sometimes he’s… I don’t know. Wolf-y.”

His father holds up a hand to stop him. “I’m gonna need to think about this.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Kurt persists, “But you have to understand, Blaine is a  _ good person _ , he won’t even let me kill spiders, that doesn’t change when he shifts! It’s not like the movies, Dad, he doesn’t turn into a rabid beast, he’s the same person in a different body, and I  _ know _ him -”

“Kurt! God, just give me a second to think this over, you gotta understand I’m not ecstatic about my kid hanging out with someone who can turn into a wolf.”

“Then you understand why I didn’t tell you before,” Kurt takes a step back as his dad levels a glare at him. “I’ll stop, just - remember that you know him. Okay?”

Burt points at the stairs. “Room. Now.”

Kurt sighs, turns, and does what he’s told.

He’s only been waiting for about five minutes when Blaine slips back into the room, curls dripping water on his shoulders. Kurt leaps up, crosses the room in a few strides and wraps him up in a hug.

“Hey,” he murmurs, “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I really hope so,” Blaine breathes out shakily, turning his face into Kurt’s neck, “I don’t want to lose this family too.”

“You won’t,” Kurt squeezes him even tighter, “My dad’s not an idiot. He’ll come around. He’s just surprised.”

Blaine stays in his arms a few moments longer, then pulls back. “I should probably get dressed.”

Kurt cups his face. “Your clothes are in the top drawer.”

He turns his back while Blaine gets dressed, knowing he needs the privacy. He’s tidying the bottles on his dresser when Blaine’s body plasters against his back, arms around Kurt’s waist.

“Hey hey,” Kurt covers Blaine’s hands with his own, “You okay?”

“Nervous,” Blaine mumbles, “Scared.”

“It’ll be okay,” Kurt says, “Trust me.”

“I do,” Blaine says, “I do trust you.”

“Good,” Kurt turns, kisses Blaine on the forehead, then on the bridge of his nose, then finally lightly on the lips. “Love you.”

There’s a knock at the door, and his father calls “ _ Botha you in there? _ ”

“Yeah, dad,” Kurt shouts back. The door opens and his father stands there, looking uncomfortable.

“So,” he says, “I’m, uh, sorry about overreacting there, Blaine. It was a shock.”

“I absolutely understand, sir,” Blaine says, stepping forward, “And if I may, I just want to reassure that I have no intention of harming Kurt, I was only in my other form because I couldn’t get a ride here. I promise you that I’ll keep that side of my life completely seperate -”

“Kid, kid, stop right there,” Burt waves a hand, “Stop. Now, I’m not happy that you didn’t tell me, but I understand why you didn’t. I guess you were expecting a reaction like that one, huh?”

Blaine nods. Kurt reaches out and takes his hand.

“I like you, Blaine. An’ I may have a couple questions in the coming weeks, but you make my son happy, so. You’re welcome to stick around as long as you like.”

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine is audibly choked up, “Thank you.”

“All right,” Burt slaps his hand against the doorframe, “I’ll leave you two to it. Dinner’ll be in a few hours.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt says. His father nods, gives them a hesitant smile, and pulls the door shut behind him.

Blaine lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.”

“Told you it’d be okay,” Kurt wraps an arm around his shoulder, kisses his temple, “C’mon. Let’s watch a movie or something.”

“Only if you hold me,” Blaine crawls onto the bed, “I’m in need of a lot of hugs.”

“Mm, sounds perfect,” Kurt drops his laptop at the foot of the bed and lets Blaine sprawl on top of him, “Lots of time to catch up on hugs.”

Blaine curls up in his arms. “Thank you for defending me.”

Kurt kisses the top of his head, silently praising whoever’s up there that the shower had de-gelled Blaine’s hair. “Any time, sweetheart. Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> this verse is gaining popularity again, so i wanted to make a point publicly that i'll no longer be writing mpreg in this verse. i will probably take down the works within the next few months but i wanted to say something before doing so.


End file.
